


Body Heat

by LetZoeSpoilYou



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, Sharing Body Heat, atomwave, cliches, scene re write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetZoeSpoilYou/pseuds/LetZoeSpoilYou
Summary: Mick saves Ray from the icy waters and has to use his own body heat to warm him up. Things take a pleasent turn for both men.I re wrote the Nate/Amaya scene for Mick and Ray, it had to be done!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep its a cliche but had to be done. Also as always please forgive the spelling and grammer they are not my forte but do enjoy the fic.
> 
> Always happy to hear from people and you can come chat to me on tumblr here: http://letzoespoilyou.tumblr.com/

Body Heat

It happened really quickly one minute they were in a fight and the next Mick heard the yelp as Ray went over the edge and plummeted into the icy waters below. Mick really didn’t have time to think Ray was without suit and there was nothing to protect him from the freezing temperature of the water plus knowing the idiot he probably would have hit his head on a rock and start to drown. Mick jumped in after him, despite cursing at the cold and at Ray for being an idiot he wasn’t going to lose the man now. Not when Mick had worked through his feelings and emotions and was feeling more part of the team, not when he’d had enough space to process and he had to admit he missed Ray’s company.  
Mick had been so wrapped up in the Snart visions and his role as outsider he’d panicked when he realised how close Ray was getting. Now though he was clearly of mind and still unsure of what these new feelings were but damn was he going to let Ray either drown or freeze to death, especially now that Ray was growing out of his new Nate brothering phase. Mick liked to think that the whole Nate thing was because Ray new Mick needed space and now Mick wanted Rays company again all of a sudden Ray sensed this and was all up in his space again.

Why did Mick miss that, Ray annoyed him, was the opposite of him and for some reason always on Micks mind. Right now though he had to concentrate on fighting the current and reaching the infuriating man. Mick could feel the bite of the cold but years off hanging with Len and being around the cold gun made him more resistant. He swam with purpose and reached Ray quickly. Ray was clinging for life on a branch and in that cliché moment the minute he saw Mick he smiled and the branch broke sending Ray under the swirling water.

Mick cursed, “Damn it, Haircut” and took a breath before diving down to recuse the drowning scientist. He grabbed Ray and hauled him to the surface before swimming them both to sure. Ray was unconscious and freezing, his lips going a tinge of blue and Mick began to panic as it was clear the man wasn’t breathing.

“Come on Haircut, don’t do this” Mick pleaded before moving to do what had to be done. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips to Ray’s and pushed in the air before using his palms to pump Ray’s chest. Nothing was happing and Mick was getting a little fearful. His secret joy at having to press his lips to Rays being replaced by the fear that he was going to lose the man, taken out by a bloody river on a cold day. Again he took a deep breath and continued to do mouth to mouth, CPR wasn’t exactly a strong skill of his but he wasn’t ignorant and knew that he had to keep working between getting air into Rays lungs and pumping Ray’s chest. 

At last Ray gave a lurch coughing up water and Mick rolled him on his side to let the water drain away. Ray was coughing and spluttering hard as Mick quickly checked for signs of any other injuries. Eventually Ray sat up blinking and disorientated before focusing on Micks face.

“Mick you saved my life!” He said with joy and admiration winkling in his eyes. This was the look that Mick craved and also feared, to be look at with such easy adoration made all those warm feelings bubble up but also it scared him as it was not a look many gave him. Ray was the only person who ever really looked at him like that and Mick had to admit he’d have problems if Ray looked at anyone else like that.

“Yeah well someone had to Haircut since you decided to throw yourself off a cliff” Mick replied trying to sound nonchalant and not like he was mere moments away from panic at the thought of losing Ray. He looked at the man and finally allowed himself to appreciate him, Rays lips were returning to their natural colour his soft lips that Mick wondered what they would be like warm and not cold from near drowning. He shook his head and had to break away from the man smiling at him like he was the gift of Christmas.

“Come on Haircut, we’ve got to find shelter, don’t fancy freezing my nuts off” Mick said as he stood and stared off into the surrounded area trying to decide on a direction to head towards. Mick could tell Ray was trying to stand but the man was way too quiet as he turned to see Ray struggle to his feet. He held out a hand silently and Ray took it gratefully pulling himself to his feet.

Immediately Mick could tell how cold Ray was, his hand felt like ice in his and he was shaking dramatically. Mick forgot sometimes that because of his burns he didn’t lose heat as much as other people coupled with having Captain Cold as a partner meant he wasn’t feeling the cold as much as Ray clearly was. He had to get Ray to shelter before he got hypothermia. Ray was too cold to walk well his body raked with shivers and his systems clearly shutting down. Mick wrapped an arm around his waist to support him and they walked towards what Mick hoped was shelter.

“Come on Haircut, no time for being lazy” Mick tried to keep Rays attention.

Luckily they didn’t have to wait long to find and abandoned shelter and Mick dragged Ray into the tent. Hopefully the owners didn’t return but considering all the fighting in the area Mick couldn’t imagine anyone returning for a tent and its pelts. Mick lay Ray down and started to cover him with the furs but it was clear he wasn’t getting warm quick enough.

“Mick I’m just going to sleep a bit ok” Ray whispered out and that gave Mick warning signs.

“Don’t you dare Haircut” Mick replied and making a mental note of all the clichés he had battled today, he knew that sharing body heat was going to be the solution. He quickly started to divest Ray of his wet clothes the man pliant under his hands and his exposed flesh pale and soft. Mick had to keep his mind and roaming eyes in check hitch was made near impossible but Ray’s sudden admiration of,

“Mick this isn’t how I imagined getting you naked!”

Mick almost chocked the shock evident on his face, did Ray just say what he thought, no way not even possible! 

“Um Haircut……you’ve imagined getting me naked” Mick asked trying to get clarification.

“Uh Hu” was about all Ray could mumble out between the shivers and the dopey grin on his face as he closed his eyes. Mick would have to bank that comment as it was more important to stop the man freezing to death. Mick was out of his wet clothes as he crawled under the furs and pulled Ray to him. Ray was ice cold but he felt good pressed against Mick. Mick could get used to this as he tightened his arms around Ray. Mick allowed himself the indulgence of running a hand through Ray’s wet hair before decided that he had earned the right to a little reward for his hard work. He took his hand from Rays head and making sure the man was definitely asleep picked up the fur to sneak a peek. Mick smiled, “Nice Haircut” he thought, Ray was impressive down there and maybe just maybe Mick was closer to his fantasies than he first thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ray woke truly disorientate, he was naked and under a pile of furs. He had the sense that he’d been pressed against something warm and comforting and was sad at the loss of the sensation. He remembered going over the edge and the rest was a blur of cold. One thing he knew was that Mick had saved his life and that he was very grateful to the man, though how grateful was in Micks corner now. The idea of being alone and naked in a tent with Mick was the stuff of fantasy but he doubted very much that the gruff man was enjoying the idea as much as he was. 

The tent door opened and in walked Mick a fur over his shoulders looking like a rugged mountain man and sending Rays brain into melt down.

“Hey Mick, um thanks” Ray started.

“You already said that Haircut, plus some extra” Mick answered with an amused quirk of his eyebrow. Oh god, Ray though what had he said! Ray took the opportunity to take a look under the covers trying hard to not be aroused by the site of Mick and the knowledge that the man may have seen him naked.

“Hey Mick did I say anything or did you see” Ray said sheepishly gesturing to his lower half as he got into a sitting position and pulled the covers up around himself.

“Don’t worry Haircut, all looks good nothing to be embarrassed about and apparently you had this in mind anyway” Mick replied looking a little smug. Ray was beginning to turn red, so he had made his feelings on the matter of getting Mick naked known but Mick didn’t seem to mind in fact he was apparently relishing in that piece of information.

“So not such a boy scout if you’re having impure thoughts about your team mate, seems you were planning on getting me naked” Mick said looking at Ray. Ray sputtered a bit turning red.

“You know if you wanted to get me naked you could have asked rather than throwing yourself off a cliff, bit dramatic Haircut” Mick added the smug bastard.

Ray felt a little braver now as he smiled at Mick letting go of the covers and watching Micks eyes follow them as they slid down his torso.

“Didn’t want you to think I was easy Mick, but since were already naked” Ray said not hiding his feelings on that matter at all.

“Trying to seduce me Haircut, didn’t know you had it in you” Mick practically purred and crouched down and climbed back under the fur covers.

Ray was a little giddy, he’d though about this moment for a while, had been attracted to Mick since the Gulag but kept the desire hidden. After they got closer and Mick suggested being partners all those feelings had come back. But Mick had pulled away and Ray recognised that the man needed space. It hurt that Mick hadn’t come to him with his problems and Ray had spent his days palling about with Nate. Ray realised that maybe he had been part of the reason Mick had distanced himself, he’d admitted that Ray made him have feelings and at the time wasn’t ready to understand them. 

A little space and a lot of time to think and process meant that the two of them were on the same page at least when it came to their attraction to each other. Ray was happy to live in this moment, whatever was going on between them he was happy to let it be slow, too many times had he thrown himself full tilt into romance only to be the second choice and left heart broken. No this time he wanted to have some fun and enjoy himself and it looked like Mick was very much up for enjoying him.

“There’s a terrible play on your words there Mick but I think we both know what we want at this moment when it comes to what’s in me” Ray chirped out earning a laugh from Mick.

“You’re an idiot” Mick responded before finally bridging the gap between them and capturing Ray’s lips in a heated kiss. Ray happily accepted Mick heated kiss, relishing the feel of Micks wait a top of him and his hungry mouth against his. Mick’s body was hot and strong as it pinned Ray to ground all he could do was open his legs and let as much of Mick Rory press against his excited body. Ray wrapped his arms around the larger man one holding firm to Micks waist the over on the back on his head.

The kissed long and deep and with passion, both men had clearly held back on this moment and need took control. Eventually they broke apart panting and Mick worked on sucking bruises into the flesh of Ray’s collar bone and neck. Of course Mick would be the type to mark what was his even his hands held onto Ray possessively, one on Rays hip holding him in place the other able to hold both of Rays wrists in place above him. Ray wasn’t going anywhere as he moaned and pressed up towards Mick. At the fisrt touch of their erect cocks both men shivered and moaned, Ray had waited for this moment and he could feel Mick smile against his neck as he himself gripped tighter to the man.  
“Enjoying yourself Haircut!” Mick said with a touch of arrogance. Ray could only whimper as Mick moved the hand from his hip to grasp their members and stroke them together. Ray could tell he sounded a little obscene, a little touch starved and a lot turned on.

“God Mick, feels so good” He purred out straining against the grip Mick had on his wrists. Mick himself was groaning low and gravely and it only turned Ray on more. Ray could feel heat pooling inside him and the slow build of an orgasm but he didn’t want this to be over yet he wanted more.

“Mick please, I need more or I’m gonna…” Ray was silenced by another heated kiss and Mick then released their erections.

“Not yet Haircut” was all Mick said before realising Ray and placing his fingers to Rays lips. Ray opened his lips allowing Micks fingers entrance and began to suck on them with vigour. 

“Damn Haircut remind me to revisit this another time” Mick growled out at the sensation of Ray’s mouth on his fingers. Once Mick felt they were wet enough he pulled them free and used them to trace around Rays entrance. Ray shivered as he felt the first wet digit slide in trying not to tense.

“Relax Ray” Mick said with a level of warmth that made Ray smile brightly at the man.

Ray stilled and allowed Mick to work at his hole as another finger was added. Ray moaned as the fingers pushed deep into him scissoring him open. The mild burn of the stretch caused him to shudder and close his eyes. He regretted not being able to see Mick but knew the man was looking at him watching for any flicker of discomfort. When none came and Ray wrapped his legs around Mick with mild impatience Mick added another finger. This time he was able to find that spot deep inside and brushed against it causing Ray to gasp.

Rays eyes flew open and he looked sights with Mick as he continued to hit that spot inside him. Pleased with himself Mick pulled his fingers out and relishing in the whimper of disappointment from Ray. Ray looked debauched like this and he knew he had pleading in his eyes desperate for Mick to make the next move. Ray pulled with his legs trying to get Mick to take him faster.

“No patience, Haircut?” Mick said as he positioned himself the tip of his cock brushing against Rays prepared entrance. Ray looked at the man pure lust etched on his face and finally Mick pressed forward taking Ray completely. There was a moment of hot stretch as Micks think cock pushed passed Ray’s entrance and deep into him. Mick groaned loudly at the feel of Ray clench around him as he stopped deep within Ray.

Ray could feel Micks hot length inside him, he felt so full and so hot, he was a little breathless but it felt amazing. Then Mick began to thrust slowly at first but soon it was fast and strong. Each thrust was deep and Mick hit the spot inside Ray making him see stars. Mick was loud his moans deep and wild as his pushed into Ray over and over. Ray tightened his legs around Mick and grabbed fistfuls of fur to ground himself. Both men were panting and sweating their voices loud with want and desire. 

Mick had Ray bent nearly in half as he thrust widely into him and Ray swore he was going to cum any minute. Suddenly Micks arms were under his back and in one swift movement Mick rocked back onto his knees, he carried Ray with him until Ray was fully seated on his lap Mick cock deep inside him. Mick trust up hard and Ray gave a shout as orgasm hit and he came hard over Micks chest. All Ray cold do was pant and hold onto Mick as he thrust up a few more times before he came hard inside the seated man.

“Fuck Haircut” Mick exclaimed. He gripped onto Ray and shuddered allowing the orgasm to wash over him.

Slowly as their breathing stilled Mick lowered Ray back down onto the bedding. Ray was sleepy and boneless, he winced a little when Mick pulled out and was vaguely aware of the feel of warm cum on his thighs. He felt more than saw Mick grab some fabric to wipe them down before he lay next to Ray. Ray was blissed out in post orgasm as he mumbled out,

“Mick I know feelings aren’t your thing, so if this is casual want you to no it’s ok and that…..” Ray started to explain not wanting to scare the other man away with what this could mean and that he was ok with whatever Mick wanted.

“You talk too much Haircut” Mick said but pulled Ray against his chest.

Ray nuzzled in not wanting to break the spell and began to trace the scars along Micks arm with his fingers. He wanted to say something more he wanted to say he was fine with this being a onetime thing, or a friends with benefits things or whatever Mick wanted to hear, he hoped this was the start of something but didn’t dare entertain the thought. For now mind blowing sex without strings was something he was happy with.

“I can hear you thinking, you even do that loudly” Mick said before sighing. “Look Ray I’m not good at this feeling crap and you have a habit of making me feel but if you even think about doing this with anyone other than me I will burn you to a crisp”

Ray couldn’t help smirk and his heart skipped a beat.

“Posessive much, So there will be more of this” He gestured between them, “and well were back to being partners” Ray said with hope in his voice.

“Yeah were partners, and yeah once I've stoeln something its mine and I don't like other touching whats mine" Mick excalimed before adding, "we probably should have done this sooner but well I needed to get my head straight. Now less feelings more sleeping” Mick finished with a yawn making sure to give Ray a reassuring squeeze.

Ray really couldn’t ask for more Mick had said partners with a bit more emotion than previously and had used his name. This wasn’t just some causal thing to the man and it filled Ray with joy. But Mick was right, first it was time for sleep and then they would get back to the mission at hand. Mick was lightly snoring now and Ray followed him into a post sex slumber content that they would be moving forward together as partners, exclusive and that was the best christmas gift he could have received.


End file.
